The Evil Twins
by dervishgirl
Summary: Two little girls, Latisha and Ladonna,come to live with Dervish, trying to hide their secret for as long as they can, but Grubbs knows something's up. What's the girls secret and will Grubbs survive the next couple weeks? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**If you're reading this, then that means you're interested in this. Some what. And that's good! Hope you like it. Hopefully it gets more random. It's supposed to be somewhat. Also, Bill-E knows he's Grubbs' brother in this fic.**

* * *

Grubbs was dancing on his bed, pulling some impressive Lady Gaga moves, and singing to Bad Romance. He did this every Friday to celebrate the end of the school week.

"Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah, Roma-ro-ma-ma, Ga-ga, Oh-la-la, want your bad romance."

Grubbs was sure no one could hear him but he was wrong. His bedroom door was cracked open and behind it, were two little, twin girls named Latisha and Ladonna. They, like all the Grady's, had red hair that they both wore in cute pigtails. They both looked like adorable angels, and everyone in their family loved them, except for Grubbs. They didn't understand why though. They watched Grubbs unknowingly making a fool of himself.

"Oh, my god, what an idiot," said Latisha.

"This is soooo going up on Youtube," mused Ladonna.

"I wonder if Uncle Dervish knows he lives with a moron…"

"Of course he does. Only a moron would let a moron live with him. That way they can live Happily Moron Ever."

"Then does that make us moron too? You know, we're living here too now."

"No. We are not morons. And we're only living here for a week."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LITTLE MONSTERS DOING HERE?"

The two little girls looked up and saw Grubbs, who was huffing and puffing and spluttering in anger and confusion.

"We're living here now," Ladonna informed her cousin.

"Yeah, we live here now," said Latisha.

"W-w-why?"

"Because mommy had to be checked into a mental ward. She didn't say why though," Latisha explained.

_Probably too much stress and chaos from living with these devils,_ thought Grubbs.

"And so we're living here until someone will take us in."

"Yes! You're not staying permanently!" Grubbs shouted with joy.

"Grubbs! Come downstairs!" Dervish yelled from below.

Grubbs left his cousins and walked downstairs. Why on Earth would Dervish let those monsters live with them? Does he want his nephew to be murdered?

"We need to talk. A couple people will be living with us for a couple weeks. And don't freak out…"

"I know. Latisha and Ladonna. I have one question for you though. WHY WOULD YOU LET THEM LIVE HERE? DO YOU WANT ME TO GO INSANE?"

Dervish sighed. "I'm letting stay here because I feel bad for them. You know I'm not very fond of them either but it's only temporary…their mother le—is sick."

Grubbs didn't fail to notice his uncles slip up. He wondered what he was really going to say. But he had a feeling that Amy, the girls mother, was not sick though.

"So? That doesn't change the fact they killed my pet rabbit, Roxy! Or tied me to a chair and gave me a make-over! And cut my hair! And torture me! THEY SHAVED MY FREAKING LEGS!" Grubbs screamed. Those "little angels" were no little angels. He just knew there was something off about them.

"Your point? They're going through…a difficult time right now. You've fought and killed demons! I'm sure you'll survive a couple weeks with them."

Grubbs folded arms and rolled his eyes. But Dervish was right. He had kicked demon ass and the girls definitely couldn't do that. He nodded to his uncle. "Fine. But if they do something incredibly terrible, then I'm kicking them out."

"You can't kick them out, it's my house. But I can ground."

"Oh, please. You've never been a parent and you're too cool. You don't know how to ground two eleven-year-old trouble makers."

"I know how to punish kids. If they go out of line, just let me take care of it."

"Fine."

"Why don't you find Billy."

"Fine."

* * *

"And she asked me to sit with her at lunch and I did and we talked about how everyone are jerks—not you, of course. She actually thinks you're decent, but she doesn't know you well. Then, in Math, we kept passing notes and she spit-balled Mrs. Penfold and she got detention. She said it was worth it, though. It was so hilarious. Hey, Grubbs, don't you think she sounds cool? Grubbs?"

Bill-E shook his half-brother's arm and Grubbs snapped his head to look at him.

"What?" Grubbs asked.

"You're not listening to me."

"Sorry."

Bill-E knew something was wrong with Grubbs. Normally his attitude his cool and fun but now it was…frustrated and somewhat pissed off.

"Er…something's bothering you…."

"Yeah…"

"Wanna tell me?"

Grubbs sighed. "My—our cousins are going o be living with us for a couple weeks…."

Bill-E was a little confused. He was actually happy that family was over, even though he didn't know them. "Okay…that's coolio."

"No! it's not! They're horrible girls! I swear, if I didn't know better myself, I'd say they were demons!"

"Are they older than you? 'Cause that would explain why you probably hate them. Because, you know, sometimes the older people pick on the younger kids…."

"No. They're eleven."

"So…I'm assuming that when you say they're "horrible" and "demons", you mean they're annoying."

"Well, yeah that too. But I'm serious. They're evil. They killed my pet when I was younger and everyone in the family seems to love them."

"Well, I want to meet them. I can come over for dinner tonight and I'll let you know what I think of them. I'm sure they're not as terrible as you're making out to be."

Grubbs glared at him.

Bill-E shuffled his feet. "Er…Like you said, I'm sure they're terrible people.

**

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? What will Bill-E think? How terrible are those girls? I'm sure Grubbs is exaggerating…or is he right? **

**Let me know what you think. And if you have any suggestions, tell me. Only constructive criticism is allowed. No flames. **

**Reviews = No demons coming to eat you anytime soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, there! Welcome to chapter two! If you're on chapter two, then I'm assuming you think this good. And the more viewers I have, then I have motivation for continuing. *claps* And thank you for the reviews. **

**About the story… Before I wrote this, I had all these great ideas for this and I was thinking it was going to be funny, but then the words seemed to write themselves, and I kind of liked where it was headed so I decided I'd try to write a more "serious" story but with a lot of funny stuff. But last chapter, I said that this story was going to be random, but I realized that the ideas I had for this story were not exactly random. So try and notice the actions of the characters later on in the story. I'll be trying to throw some randomness into them.**

**And I hope what I just said made enough sense. **

* * *

Everyone, including Bill-E, was gathered around the dinner table enjoying their food and talking about how their day went. To any random person watching this scene, it would look like they were all one big, happy family. Well, technically they _were_ all family but Latisha and Ladonna didn't know Bill-E was part of the family too. And they all seemed pretty happy, except Grubbs.

"So Grubbs, Billy, what were you both up to while dinner was cooking?" Dervish asked, trying to get Grubbs to be less tense and silent. But he knew that that probably wouldn't happen.

Bill-E swallowed his food. "We were just hanging out by the woods. I was talking about how this girl at school, Holly. She's super cool and fun, and have a lot in common. We both think Loch is a jerk, we both like Geography and History, and we like shooting spitballs at Mrs. Penfold."

Dervish chuckled at his young nephew. "She sounds nice. Maybe she'll become your girlfriend, eh?"

Bill-E's face turned red and he went to picking his food. "Yeah…maybe…"

Grubbs smiled a bit. It was nice seeing Bill-E interested in this girl. He was always pretty shy when it came to be social with the kids at school, especially girls, so it listening to Bill-E talk about this girl so fondly was a nice change.

"Can we meet her? We can braid her hair. Oh! And we can give each other makeovers!" said Latisha.

"And paint our nails!" Ladonna followed.

"No."

Everyone turned to look at Grubbs with confusion written all over their faces.

"But why not, Grubbs? It would be like having a sister!" Ladonna said. The two girls stared at him with their sad, doe-looking eyes.

"Because you're going to do something horrible."

"Grubbs! They were just asking if they could meet her and if they could hang out together. There's no reason to not let them and be mean to them," Dervish scolded him. He didn't know what came over his nephew.

"Grubbs, why are you always so mean to us. We didn't do anything. You always hate us but why can't you give us a real reason why?" Latisha asked, wearing a look of hurt that matched her sister's.

"You want a real reason? You shaved my legs! You always get me into trouble, like that time you painted Grandma Crystal's bedroom with ketchup and barbecue sauce and I got blamed for it! I got twenty spanks with her cane! And you killed my pet rabbit! And then my mom yelled at me for taking care of a "wild animal"! And every time I'm around you I get this weird feeling that you two are up to something. And I mean something evil," yelled Grubbs, now standing, glowering at the girls.

"Grubbs!" yelled Dervish, appalled that Grubbs would say those things to two little eleven-year-old's. Dervish knew he knew better than to act this way. Bill-E shrunk down in his seat, hoping his brother wouldn't lose his temper and flip the table over.

Grubbs didn't hear his uncle yelling at him. He was too engrossed in staring into Latisha's left eye and Ladonna's right eye, which were side by side. He felt like his soul was being pulled into a lake of terror and pain and…just pure evil. All of his surrounding's were turning fuzzy unclear. The thing that stayed clear was the girls eyes, but there was something way off about them, and amazingly Grubbs almost didn't notice.

Latisha's eye was black and Ladonna's eyes was red. And he was no longer staring at the twins.

He was staring at a monster. A _demon_.

And everything went black.

* * *

"Grubbs? Hey, man, wake up. Grubbs…"

Grubbs opened his eyes to see Bill-E standing over him with a glass of water. Grubbs slowly took in his surroundings and realized he wasn't at the dinner table anymore, but in his bedroom, sprawled on his bed. His head hurt really bad. He wondered if he hit his head or something.

"What…happened," Grubbs groaned, reaching for the glass of water.

"Well...to be honest, I'm not too sure. One minute, you were yelling at Latisha and Ladonna and Dervish told you to stop, then you spaced out on us. Then you just…passed out," Bill-E informed him.

Then Grubbs remembered.

Latisha and Ladonna.

The demon.

What the hell?

"Er…Bill-E…did you see anything? Like, notice anything majorly off about Latisha and Ladonna? Did you get a seriously evil vibe off them?"

"No. To tell you the truth, they both looked pretty frightened. I mean, one minute, you were looking at them like you wanted to rip their heads off, then you were like…I don't know, but it looked like you staring into their souls," Bill-E said seriously confused. Something was way off about Grubbs. He looked just as confused as he was, but also almost terrified.

Grubbs stared at his blanket as his thoughts raced. What had he seen? Had he seen anything at all? Bill-E said they looked normal (and normal as in human-looking). The food was probably bad or something, or maybe he was lacking sleep.

"Dervish said to come to his study when you woke up. He's not happy."

_Of course he's not happy. I just screamed my head off at two little girls and scared them, _thought Grubbs. He was now starting to feel bad about the whole situation. For all he knew he could've imagined it.

Grubbs sighed. "Alright. Might as well get this over with."

In the study, Dervish was working on something on his computer looking deep in thought. Grubbs took a deep breath and knocked on the wall in the entrance.

"You can come in," Dervish said, not taking his eyes off his computer.

"Hey, uh, Dervish. I, um…I'm sorry about what happened at dinner," Grubbs apologized.

Dervish looked up, giving Grubbs a hard stare that made Grubbs shuffle his feet. Dervish was never mad at Grubbs but now he was pretty disappointed in his nephew.

"Don't say sorry to me. Apologize to those girls. After you yelled at them and passed out, it took me about twenty minutes to calm those girls down. You really scared them, Grubbs. You don't go losing your temper at two girls who have only been here no longer than three hours. They just asked Bill-E a question, then you freak out. And it's not your place to say they can't meet your brother's girlfriend, that's Bill-E's decision. I don't know what's gotten into you but you need to straighten up your attitude," Dervish said firmly but still calm.

Grubbs thought his uncle would yell at him and be more mad than this. He took back what he said earlier. Dervish did know how to punish kids. Getting this talk from him was much worse than the groundings and shouting his father gave him when he was still alive.

Grubbs looked up and nodded.

"Hey, Dervish? I have a question…er…is it possible to see something and then ask someone else if they saw it too but they say no? I mean, I know that's possible but it also possible without being…you know, crazy?" _Wow, I sound like an idiot,_ he thought.

Dervish gave him a confused look. "Does this have something to do with you passing out?"

"Well, yeah."

"What was it you saw?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure it was demon. I'm not saying it was Latisha and Ladonna that was the demon, but it was where they were standing. So, I'm not sure if I made it up or not…"

Dervish ran a hand through his hair and was silent for a minute.

"Depending on how strong they are, people with magical abilities like the disciples, can see right into the Demonata universe without creating a window. Only some people can do this but it's mainly just magicians like yourself. So if you're saying is true, you probably just saw right into the Demonata universe," said Dervish thoughtfully.

Grubbs nodded, not fully choosing to agree with it for some reason, but it was a better explanation than he thought of.

"I'm going to apologize to Latisha and Ladonna."

"Yeah, you better do that. Oh, and try to keep better control of your temper."

"Okay."

Grubbs roamed around the halls looking for the twins' room. He should've asked Dervish which room it was because Grubbs couldn't find it. He turned a corner and saw a sign that said "Latisha and Ladonna Land". The sign was colored with glittery crayons of rainbows and a fat pony eating cake.

Grubbs knocked on the door. He heard feet shuffling around and papers flying. The door opened slowly and two faces peered out.

"What do you want, you butthead," they both said in unison, which was kind of creepy to Grubbs.

"Er…," Grubbs muttered, eyes still on the drawing of the cake-eating pony. It was so…glittery and it looked so happy. Almost too happy eating that delicious looking cake, topped with many layers of sugary goodness. The pony seemed to be hypnotizing him somewhat. He just couldn't stop staring at it.

"Hey, moron, you done drooling over our artwork? What do you want?" said Latisha sounding bored.

Grubbs opened his mouth but no sound coming out. He looked like he was imitating a fish. He didn't look away from the pony picture.

"Uh…I'm sor—okay, what the hell is it? It looks like a fat horse eating cake under a rainbow. But I have to admit, that's some pretty cool artwork, and the glittery crayons makes it cool looking," Grubbs said. It was…so…sparkly…

"It's Mr. Fat Pony eating cake. But he wishes he was eating you," Ladonna said.

"Wha—?" Grubbs snapped his head towards the girls, who wore identical innocent smiles.

"I said he wishes he was eating chocolate cake instead of strawberry."

"Oh…"

Latisha cleared her throat. "You come here for something?"

Grubbs blinked. "Oh, yeah. About what happened at dinner, I'm sorry. I think I was just holding a grudge against you two for the past things you've done. Like the rabbit-thing. But yeah, I'm…sorry," Grubbs said sincerely, even though he didn't necessarily like it.

"It's okay, we forgive you."

"Yeah, we forgive you."

Grubbs smiled at them but his smile didn't last for long. He was looking into Latisha and Ladonna's eyes again without realizing it, and he heard crackling. Like wood in a fire. He smelled smoke. Grubbs coughed and took his eyes away from the girls to look around the hall, but there was nothing there.

"Do you smell smoke?" he asked them.

They shook their heads, looking confused. "No…are you okay?"

"Er…yeah…see you…"

Grubbs turned the other direction heading for the stairs. He could feel their eyes staring at his retreating form. It felt like they were burning holes into his back. He was halfway down the stairs when he heard the girls door shut, thanks to his werewolf ears.

He was definitely going to keep an eye on those girls.

**

* * *

A/N: What did you think of that chapter? Is there something going on with the twins? Is Grubbs just hallucinating? And what's up with the sparkly Mr. Fat Pony? **

**Once again, suggestions are welcome. No flames. Tell me what you think of this. Should I quit this story?**

**Reviews = No demons coming to eat you anytime soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I got a couple good reviews on the last chapter and so I thank you guys for that. And special thanks to Queen Nightshade du freak and OwlCityFan969. They're awesome, so go read their stories and give them many reviews! **

**Hope you're liking this though.**

* * *

Grubbs and Bill-E were sitting on the couch watching random TV shows in the living room. Holly, the girl Bill-E was always talking about, was coming over in a little while to work on their History project. Bill-E sat anxiously, fiddling with his hands. This was somewhat annoying to Grubbs, but at the same time it was kind of funny to watch.

Finally Grubbs said something. "Dude, she's just coming to study. It'll be fine."

"Yeah, I know that but you don't understand. I've never had a friend who's a girl before. And..I think I might…you know…like her," he said the last part in a hushed voice. It was quite funny to see Bill-E act like a nine-year-old who liked the prettiest girl in the class, and if all the other boys found out, they'd kick your ass.

Nonetheless, Grubbs smiled at him. "Yes, I'm sure everyone is aware of your attraction to her."

Bill-E's jaw dropped. "What? Is it that obvious? Man, that's embarrassing."

They were in the middle of watching Suite Life on Deck when the doorbell rang.

"Grubbs! It's her! You're more experienced with girls, tell me what to do, god dammit!" Bill-E said, freaking out.

"Just act yourself. You haven't had any trouble with that before when you were hanging out at school."

"Yeah, but that's at school! She is here at my second home! And Dervish is here!"

"What's Dervish got to do with it?"

"He's bound to embarrass me and probably scare her off!"

"True. I doubt he'll scare her off. If anything, that would be me, being the werewolf and all—not that I'm going to scare her off! I wouldn't do that," Grubbs quickly added at Bill-E's panicked expression.

Bill-E took a deep breath as he and Grubbs walked to the front door but were a bit taken back when they found their uncle Dervish already at the door, talking with a pretty girl with long, dirty-blonde hair and bright blue eyes with History books in hand.

Grubbs blinked.

_Granola God, please help Bill-E with this. She is waaay out of his league….,_ Grubbs prayed.

"Billy! You ready to study?" the girl, Holly, said to Bill-E. Grubbs was a bit surprised that she called him Billy and not "Bill-E" like everybody else with the exception of Dervish.

"Y-yeah. What were you two talking about while you were waiting for me?" Bill-E asked nervously.

"Oh, we were just talking about you. I was saying that you're pretty funny to watch when you're nervous around girls," said Dervish, his eyes twinkling.

"Ha ha…yeah…coolio…I guess," muttered Bill-E. "Well, let's go study. History rocks!" Bill-E said, receiving weird stares.

Grubbs shook his head to himself as his brother and Holly headed towards the library.

"Cute, isn't it? It's good to see him interested in girls, though. He's coming out of his shell," commented Dervish chuckling.

"Yeah."

"Can you find Latisha and Ladonna please? I need to take them into town for clothes shopping. They didn't have much when they came."

"Yeah, sure." Grubbs was nervous about the idea of Dervish being alone with the twins. Then again, Dervish is an experienced Disciple; he can take care of himself. If those girls try anything, he can kick their asses.

_Oh! Better yet, he could just kill them._

Grubbs went up the stairs to the twins' room and stopped in front of the door. Again, he stared at Mr. Fat Pony in all his sparkly glory. There was something wrong about him and he was going to find out…eventually. Grubbs heard voices on the other side of the door.

"He knows something is up. What are we going to do? Daddy will be mad!"

"Shut up! Grubbs is not going to figure it out until it's too late. And daddy said to get him there any way possible, so that is what we have to focus on."

"What about Dervish? Once he finds out, which he eventually will, he will do anything in his power to get him back. He won't love us anymore. He'll want to kill us. The only reason he's taken us in is because he feels sorry for us."

"Your point? You ramble too much."

"You're so mean."

"Thank you."

"…What if we fail?"

"We won't fail. Daddy will forgive us."

"What if he doesn't? He's not our real father. We're really just pawns is his game. Remember, he pretty much controls us. He's the king."

"Stop it. Screw his game. We're doing this our way like he told us and so what if we mess up—which we won't—he'll forgive us."

"I still don't find your logic."

"Shut. Up. You baby."

"So how are we going to get him?"

"We'll figure it out in time."

Grubbs growled under his breath. He knew those brats were up to something. What did they want with him? Whatever it is, he was not going to be fooled. Grubbs knocked on the door and waited for them to answer.

"Yeah, Dumbo?"

"Okay, what is it with you calling me names?" Grubbs asked.

"Have you seen your ears?"

Grubbs shyly touched his right ear.

"Whatever. Dervish wants you to come downstairs. He's taking you clothes shopping."

"Clothes!" Latisha and Ladonna both squealed and raced down the stairs.

_That was weird…_

Grubbs turned to go to his room but stopped. He slowly turned back to the girls' room and hesitantly started for the room. He didn't know what so find in an eleven-year-old girl's room. He found that the room looked like it was divided into two parts. There was a bed on both side and the theme somewhat similar to some extent.

On one side, there was a hand-drawn flower that had the name Latisha on it hanging above the bed. There was a Jonas Brothers poster, accompanied by a Camp Rock and Demi Lovato posters. There was a puppy calendar and a Team Jacob magazine clipping on the left side of the bed. The bed had a cat comforter, covered with stuffed bears.

The opposite side of the room was somewhat similar. There was Miley Cyrus and Selena Gomez posters along with some Team Edward material. And instead of a cat comforter, it was dogs, with a Ballerina Barbie doll on a pillow.

Grubbs has never been surrounded by such girly things in his entire life. Even his sister, Gret, room wasn't this bad. Sure, she had the latest hot, boy band poster up and the occasional fashion magazine, but it was mainly chess stuff and nature photographs.

Grubbs didn't think he could handle so much girly…junk.

Grubbs shook his head and began searching the room of any…dark and mysterious artifacts. He didn't know where to start. He even doubted there was anything evil in the room.

_No. That's just what they want you to think. _

That got Grubbs to thinking. What were they talking about anyway? Their dad? The last thing he heard about him was he died before they were even born. And them failing? What about it? He was so confused.

He looked under the beds, in the closet, in their clothes dresser, the Barbie doll house, and even the cupboard under the sink in the bathroom. He didn't find anything. He was just about to give up when his mind wandered to Mr. Fat Pony. He didn't know what made him think about it but he decided to check the crafts bucket.

He cautiously opened it and found, not crafts, but a photograph. Of a familiar family member.

A _very_ familiar person.

Cal Grady.

_Grubbs'_ dad.

What the hell did they have his picture for?

He studied the picture. It must have been taken about five years ago because it was at the lake house they had went to for the family reunion. Looking at his dad brought tears to his eyes, but he didn't let them out. He refused to cry in the enemy's bedroom. His father looked so happy, so carefree, so _alive_.

"_What the hell are you doing here?"_

Grubbs whipped around to see Latisha and Ladonna standing in the doorway. And they didn't look happy.

They looked like they wanted to kick his ass.

"Er…um…"

"What the hell are you doing with that photograph?" They both had their arms crossed and gave Grubbs death glares.

"I should be asking you two the same thing? This is my dad! What are you doing with him?" Grubbs demanded.

"Why are you going through our stuff?"

"Why do you have my dad?"

"Get out, you jerk!"

"Answer my question!"

"Get the hell out!"

"_Answer my f***ing question!"_

Latisha and Ladonna's eyes flashed. But they flashed that terrifying black and red. They took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Why wouldn't we have a picture of him?"

"You have one of him."

"After all, he is our father to," they both finished in unison.

**

* * *

A/N: Mwahahahaha! Cliff hanger! You must hate me. I'm sort of proud of myself. I've never done a cliffy before. *Smiles proudly***

**Please let me know what you think of this. **

**Just to let you know, there won't be another chapter until next week. I will be on vacation from Monday (July 1****st****) to Thursday (July 5****th****), so there probably won't be a new chapter until probably Saturday. **

**Reviews = No demons coming to eat you anytime soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, my minions! New chapter! And I am so sorry the major delay. I have no excuse except I was pretty lazy. *sigh* But I missed you all! Sure, vacation was good but the weather was much too hot for my taste. I'm more of a high of 70 and a low of 63 ****⁰****F. Call me crazy but I like the cold even if I sometimes complain. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

Grubbs was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He still couldn't get the conversation he had with Latisha and Ladonna through his head. Sisters...

He had two other sisters. For some reason, he was…he couldn't explain it…angry. It made him really think about his father. How well had he really known him? And Dervish had told him otherwise many times, but did his father ever really care about them at all? Any of his kids? He felt an emotion for the twins he had never felt before: Sympathy and pity…

He lay there silently recalling his conversation with the twins.

"_After all, he is our father too," they both finished in unison. _

_Grubbs stared at them in disbelief. That was impossible…no…His father wouldn't cheat with their mother, right? Well, he did hook up with Bill-E's mother…but that didn't mean anything…_

_He didn't want to believe it. It was so much to take in. How…?_

"_It was a drunken night. Neither one of them remembered anything. But when mom found out that we were on the way, she tried to get him to be there for us, but he refused," Ladonna said quietly, staring down at the floor._

_Grubbs shook his head, trying to take it all in. How could his father do that to these girls? She he hated their guts but no one deserves to be shunned by their father. He looked to the twins and saw sadness written all over their faces. _

"_Do you know…why he refused you?" Grubbs asked carefully._

_They shook their heads. "He just said he didn't want us. We met him years later after our birth and we tried saying hello, but he just walked away. Didn't even look at us," Latisha sniffled. _

_Grubbs' heart ached just seeing them so sad. Sad doesn't even cover it. Abandoned. Even though Grubbs' didn't want to admit it, but deep down he felt they were his sisters. He studied their features carefully. They definitely had the same face structure as their father he realized. Grubbs didn't understand why he never noticed it before. _

"_I'm sorry."_

_The two girls looked up, startled._

"_I'm sorry," Grubbs repeated. "About everything you've been through. I can't imagine how unfair it must have been to see Gret and I with dad, and he not even giving you a second thought."_

"_I guess the reason we hated you so much, Grubbs, was because we were jealous. Like, really jealous. So…we're jealous too."_

_Grubbs smiled. "I'm willing to try starting our relationship over again if you are. You two are my sisters, after all."_

"_Okay."_

Grubbs sighed. He really wanted to start fresh with them. But he also felt like a huge…well, an inappropriate word. And the reason he felt like that was because he didn't want to believe their story. The fact about Cal being their father was undeniable, but what they said about him not wanting anything to do with them made Grubbs uneasy. He didn't want to believe it, but maybe they were right. Maybe Cal was the bad guy here.

Grubbs shook his head and went downstairs everyone in the kitchen. Bill-E and Holly were drinking cokes with Dervish, and Latisha and Ladonna were baking cookies. Chocolate chip by the looks of it. Grubbs took a seat next to his uncle and listened to their conversation.

"So, what do you for a living, Dervish?" Holly asked.

"Oh, well, a few things really. I like to collect these old, antique books. Some of them get sold but a lot of them I like to keep in my library," Dervish said with a grin.

"Yeah, I like to look at them. We should go there and read some of them," Bill-E said trying to take Holly's hand.

"Wait a minute, Billy. So, Derv, what kind of things did you do when you were our age?" Holly asked eagerly.

Grubbs looked to his brother and saw his glum face. Something was wrong and he was going to find out what.

"Hey, Bill-E, can you come with me for a minute. I need to tell you something," Grubbs saidand walked into the living room.

"What did you need to tell me? Is it important?"

"What's wrong? You looked so put down in there."

Bill-E sighed, "It's Holly. She…well, I don't think she likes me very much."

"I don't get it. Why wouldn't she like you?"

"Well, all she wants to do is hang out with Dervish. She kept asking about him earlier, and it was sort of annoying. I think she likes him."

"She probably thinks he's interesting. Dervish is pretty kick ass, you know."

"No, Grubbs. That's not it." Bill-E sat down on the couch and sulked.

Grubbs sat down next to him. "So what if she likes him. She obviously doesn't deserve your affection. She just has a crush on him now but she'll come around and she'll want to be with you."

Bill-E smiled at his brother. "Yeah, you're probably right. Thanks, Grubbs."

"No prob."

* * *

Grubbs was devouring the twins' cookies. They were so good! They were chocolaty, warm, and gooey. Just wonderful. Grubbs was about to eat his 15th cookie when Latisha and Ladonna came up to him.

"Liking the cookies?"

"Mmm…Yeah."

"Good. We're glad. You know how you wanted to try that 'start fresh' stuff? Well, we were wondering if us three could hang out at the park."

Grubbs thought about it. Did he want to do that? What if they tied him to a tree and flung apples at him? No, they didn't want that. They wanted to start fresh. He was going to try and be a good big brother to them.

"Okay. Let's go now."

They grabbed their things and left. As they walked, Latisha and Ladonna's eyes turned that black and red color. The girls' lips curled into sneers.

_There is no way Grubbs is going to be getting out of this one._

**

* * *

A/N: So, I know this was probably the most boring chapter ever, but I'm hoping you'll think it gets good later. Next chapter is definitely gonna be , and sorry about all the typos and crap. Let me know if there's a major typo or something and I'll fix it. I was just writing super fast.  
**

**So what did Grubbs just get himself into? **

**Reviews = No demons coming to eat you any time soon.**


	5. AN: Sorry!

**Okay, I am soooo sorry for the delay of chapter 5. I was camping with my family and school shopping, but other than that, I have no excuse. I'm kind of having writer's block for some reason and so I apologize. Thank you to those who are reading this and I promise to—hopefully—get the new chapter up. And I also apologize to those who this was the chapter. But don't worry, it's coming!**

**~ dervishgirl **


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, I know this chapter is very long overdue and I am so sorry. But it's finally here now and I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

They arrived at the barren park, Latisha and Ladonna running behind the slide.

"What are you girls doing?" Grubbs asked, slowly walking to the big red slide. Latisha jumped onto it and started stumbling up the slide.

"Ha ha, Grubbs, you can't catch me!"

Grubbs laughed. "You want me to play tag with you?"

"Duh! That's why I'm running!"

"Okay, here I come then!"

They spent several minutes running around the play set. Up the slide, under the bridge, around the monkey bars, then down the slide, over the bridge, and on top of the monkey bars. After Latisha tagged Grubbs, he started toward her, then stopped. He looked around and realized that Ladonna was nowhere to be seen. Did she go to the bathroom? Did she decide to go home before telling him first? Was she kidnapped?

_Holy shit, I lost my sister! _Grubbs mentally screamed.

Grubbs was freaking out. He forgot about his and Latisha's game and searched the bathrooms and picnic tables. He still couldn't find her and so he ran to Latisha.

"Latisha, I can't find Ladonna! Do you know where she is?"

Latisha nodded.

"Well? Tell me!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Grubbs. I'm right here," Ladonna said, coming up behind Grubbs.

Grubbs sighed. "Ladonna don't do that. You really scared m—what the hell?"

Grubbs had turned around to face Ladonna and saw her standing in front of a window. Where the hell did that come from? Something was seriously out of place and that made Grubbs uneasy. He had to get them out of here.

"Ladonna, Latisha, let's go, hurry," he said hurriedly. Latisha ran over to them and stood beside her sister.

"Grubbs, there's no need for us to leave. We were just having fun," Latisha said innocently.

"Yeah. Besides, this is only a big patch of light. Isn't it pretty, Grubbs?"

"No, it's not, Ladonna, it's dangerous. Don't argue with me. C'mon, let's go now," Grubbs said sternly, walking towards them and reaching for their hands. They tugged their hands back and ran behind Grubbs, and giving him a big push, right into the window.

_What the hell are they doing?_

And Grubbs fell. He fell for a long time. He looked around and everything was red. The demonic sky, filled with pale red clouds, the fast approaching ground, and the rivers.

He landed with a hard thud with a sickening crack filling the air. Grubbs felt an immediate sharp pain shooting through his leg. He looked at it and saw it in a sick position. He tried to move it but couldn't without feeling immense pain.

_Dammit, it's broken. Shit, where are the girls._

Grubbs felt sick. He knew where he was. The webs scattered around the ground gave it away.

"Shit, I'm in Lord Loss's Kingdom," Grubbs muttered.

"Very good, Grubbitsh. It's good to see you again," a sickening deep and gruff voice said behind him.

And everything around Grubbs went black.

"When do you think he's going to figure it out?"

"Pretty quickly, I would hope. Otherwise, I'll be very disappointed."

"Girls, our guest is waking."

Grubbs slowly opened his eyes, squinting and blinking rapidly at the bright, disorienting surroundings. He woke with Latisha and Ladonna sitting next to him.

"Grubbs, are you okay?"

"Yeah, you took a nasty fall there."

Grubbs nodded, not quite sure what was happening. He was staring at someone who was standing in the corner of the webby room.

"You're sick, Bridget?"

There stood Bridget, the twins' mother. The girls smiled.

"No."

"I'm not understanding…"

"Wow, he was right. You really are thick. I wasn't thick. You and your uncle are disciples. You should know when something is off. Dervish sure got it except when I went undercover."

"Undercover…?"

Bridget sighed. "Yes. Take a good look at my features."

He carefully took her features in. She did look familiar besides the fact he had seen her a few times at family functions. Fairly tall, mousy-brown hair that looked almost a dirty-blonde, bright blue eyes…

"Holly," Grubbs said, his eyes rounded wide.

Bridget smiled a sinister smile.

"Yes."

"…You work for Lord Loss."

"Congratulations, Grubbs. You finally figured it out," she said in an exasperated tone.

Grubbs didn't know what to think. His father had gotten with this lady? She was crazy. And she must have some magic in order for her to be undercover as "Holly".

"You were spying on us. Why?"

"That was for fun. That was for me to learn some things about Dervish. He owes me a lot."

"Yeah, like what?"

"A lot of things. I should be with him but he turned me down years ago," Bridget said bitterly.

"So, is this like some revenge or something?"

"Yeah, or something."

"I'm still not following your logic…Why were you spying?"

"Sigh. To find his weak points, and that happened to be you."

"…Me?" Grubbs asked unsurely. Really? He highly doubted that he was Dervish's weak point. He was just a kid, his nephew. It's not like he was Dervish's son.

Was he?

That is messed up.

Grubbs shook his head to focus. He was in the presence of a crazy lady.

"Yes, you. And Billy, of course. He was so annoying. All he talks about is you. Grubbs this, Grubbs that. Good thing I won't be hearing any more of that nonsense."

"Leave Bill-E out of anything you have in store for Dervish and I," Grubbs said menacingly. If she hurt Bill-E in any way, there would be hell to pay.

"Now where is the fun in that?"

"I swear to the Granola God…"

"What are you, five-years-old?"

"What are you planning on doing to Dervish?"

"Something along the lines of torture…"

"You are one crazy-ex-girlfriend…"

"Oh please, he didn't even give me a chance at being his girlfriend."

Grubbs' father must have been drunk when he hooked up with this psychopath.

"Latisha, Ladonna, take him to the dungeon."

Grubbs whirled around to face the girls.

"You were in on this too? I knew there was something off about you! I knew it!" Grubbs yelled furiously.

"Yes, we know. And that made out job so much harder. Now, shut up and walk."

Grubbs had to think of a crazy plan if he wanted to get out of here alive.

* * *

"I spy with my little eye, something red."

"Blood," Grubbs replied in monotone.

Kasay sighed and nodded his head, sitting helplessly against the webby dungeon wall.

Grubbs put up a fight on the way to the dungeon, but he underestimated the twins' strength. After he was thrown in, he met this guy in a WW2 uniform. They made small conversation where Grubbs found out that Kasay was from the United States. He was marching through a town in Germany when a window opened and demons came flooding out, attacking them. They abducted most of the soldiers and brought them to Lord Loss, who tortured them and fed off their sorrow and pain. They were all eventually eaten slowly Lord Loss's familiars, except for Kasay, who hid from them. Once he was found, he was "promoted" to Lord Loss's torture toy, and was only used for three hours every so often so he would last a long time.

And here they were now, playing I Spy to pass the time.

"We got to find a way out of here," Kasay said with determination in his voice.

"Yeah, but how?"

"I have no clue."

So much for figuring out a crazy plan to get them out of there.

SMASH!

The door was busted open and startled Grubbs and Kasay. The two young men prepared for the worse. But they were surprised that the person who busted open the door wasn't Lord Loss or a demon.

It was none other than the famous Meera Flame.

Grubbs let out a big whoosh of air.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Grubbs said, delighted to see her here. He hadn't seen this _very _pretty woman since she came to Dervish's for Movie Night.

"What? No hello? I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd visit ya. You look like you're in a mess," she said.

Grubbs looked down at the chains that held him to the wall. "A little help would be nice."

"I thought so," Meera smiled.

Meera freed Grubbs and Kasay from the chains and made sure they could walk. "Dervish needs help in the Main Hall. He's with Bridget and the girls and I just know Lord Loss is going to arrive there soon, so we better get there quick."

They all ran as fast as they could to the Main Hall. In his head, Grubbs was freaking out. If Dervish and Meera were here, then where was Bill-E? Bridget insinuated she would do something to Bill-E. Grubbs would do everything in his power to make sure his brother was safe.

They arrived to the Main Hall, and to say the least, it was chaos. Dervish was fighting the evil twins, Bridget and Lord Loss's familiars, Artery and Vein. Lord Loss was off to the side, sneering. Dervish was a bloody mess, a very bloody mess. He noticed them standing by the entry way and yelled with humor in his voice, "You gonna help a man out or what?"

Meera immediately jumped into the fight and grabbed Vein. Grubbs went for the people he hated the most, Latisha and Ladonna. He came up behind them and grabbed their heads and smashed them together. Their heads went 'clunk' and they whined in pain.

"Grubbs, you're really starting to get on my nerves," Latisha said menacingly, rubbing the side of her head.

"That's why we're going to take care of you right now," Ladonna sneered, eyes blazing.

What Grubbs saw next made him want to puke.

The twins stood beside each other, and suddenly it got very warm. The girls started to smoke. Smoke was around them as they closed their eyes.

And they were melting.

Their skin was melting from their bodies and molding together into one form. The smoke settled down and the figure before him made Grubbs's stomach knot up.

There before him was a monster. A girl with gray skin and black hair streaked with blood. The skin around the eyes looked as if it was rotting away. And the eyes were different colors. One black and one red.

It was Grubbs's worst nightmare.

Those times when he thought he imagined the demon in the place of the twins, he wasn't really imagining it. He was seeing their true form with the power of the Ka-Gash.

Then It spoke.

"My name is Sarah. And I am going to rip out your spine and wear it as a necklace. I am going to peel away your flesh and slowly take apart your intestines. Can you believe I'm your sister?" It said in a voice that was not the twins. It was a million times worse than Lord Loss's. There were no words to describe the bone-chilling, death-filled voice.

And this thing was Grubbs's sister! How in the world did he become related to a monster?

"Your father didn't know our mother was a demon. Then when he found out, he wanted nothing to do with us. Just so you know."

"Wow, it's almost like you read my mind."

"I did."

And with that, the demon Sarah lunged at herself at Grubbs, tackling him to the ground. Grubbs struggled at trying to release her grip. She had her claw-like hands gripped around his neck. Grubbs, forgetting her hands for the moment, grabbed her hair and ripped a huge chunk out. Sarah screamed and let go of Grubbs. Grubbs took advantage of this and rolled out from underneath her.

The Sarah demon quickly recovered and threw herself at Grubbs again. Grubbs was ready for it though and grabbed her arms, trying to keep them away from him.

"You stupid human! I'm going to kill you even if it's the last thing I do!" Sarah hissed.

Grubbs rolled his eyes. "That's such a human thing to say, demon."

The physical attacks continued for what seemed like forever. Sarah threw a punch, Grubbs threw one back. She broke Grubbs's arm, Grubbs broke her leg.

"I'm tired of watching these two go at it! I wanna join!" yelled the soldier Kasay. He jumped right in the middle of the fight.

That was not a smart move.

Right as the soldier turned to stab his knife at the enemy, Sarah conjured a body to use as a shield. The knife sunk deep inside the body's stomach, spilling a lot a blood. The body shield groaned.

Everyone was silent. Still. Trying to take in what they had saw. Grubbs's eyes spilled salty tears and screamed.

"BILL-E!"

**

* * *

A/N: Again, please don't hate me for such a long wait. I hope you liked what you read. Don't forget to review. **


	7. Chapter 6

_Previously on The Evil Twins…_

_Right as the soldier turned to stab his knife at the enemy, Sarah conjured a body to use as a shield. The knife sunk deep inside the body's stomach, spilling a lot a blood. The body shield groaned. _

_Everyone was silent. Still. Trying to take in what they had saw. Grubbs's eyes spilled salty tears and screamed._

"_BILL-E!"_

Grubbs pushed the soldier out of the way and wrapped his arms around his brother. They sunk down to the wet, red ground. Bill-E was gasping, struggling for air. Grubbs carefully removed the knife and threw it to the side while taking in Bill-E's appearance. Sweaty, pale, exhausted.

"Grubbs… How's the fighting going?... When do I get to join?" Bill-E asked in a hoarse voice with a weak smile( which looked more like a grimace).

"As soon as you heal up."

"You're supposed to…say, 'Now…god dammit."

"Right now, god dammit."

Bill-E smiled.

"Bill-E, I'm gonna take you back home and make sure you get healed, okay? Can you hang in there until then?"

"We both know that's not…going to happen. I'm dying, I can…feel it."

"You're not gonna die…"

"Yes…I am…You're just lying to yourself now…"

Grubbs let more tears fall. He knew his brother was. There was nothing they could do that would save his life at this point. He bent down and hugged Bill-E, trying not to crush him. He saw Dervish from a distance leaning on Meera, crying. He could tell Meera was trying not to cry but the water in her eyes weren't disappearing.

"Grubbs…Kick some…ass for…me…"

"I will."

"Grubbs…"

"Yeah, Bill-E?"

And that was the end of the happy Bill-E Spleen.

Grubbs stared at the limp boy in his arms. "Bill-E…," he choked.

The tears stopped. Grubbs was in shock. The boy who always smiled and laughed and joked all the time would never put smiles on people's faces again. Grubbs gently laid Bill-E on the ground and stood. He turned to face Sarah.

"It's your fault he's dead."

"Oh, boo hoo. He was a nuisance. And technically it Soldier Boy's fault. He stabbed him," Sarah said easily.

"You held him up."

"Well, then I suppose you want to kill me."

"Hell yes."

"That will not be happening."

Lord Loss stood behind Sarah, and before she could react, he wrapped her in his arms and she exploded.

Grubbs stared at Lord Loss in disbelief.

"SHE WAS MY KILL!" he yelled.

"That was why I killed her."

Suddenly a window appeared and chocolate skinned boy and a gruff man stepped out.

"Kernel! Beranabus! Help here?" Dervish called to them.

"Lord Loss, are you planning to kill them all?" asked Beranabus even though he already knew the answer.

"Of course."

"Well, I want to be the one to kill you, so let them go and the next time we meet, I promise a fight."

"Very well." And with that, Lord Loss disappeared.

Everyone stood flabbergasted. **(A/N: I love that word!)**

Beranabus shrugged. "We've known each other for a long time. Let's get this boy back where he belongs."

* * *

Grubbs sat outside in front of a headstone by the lake. It was a sunny day with fluffy white clouds scattered throughout the sky. The lake sparkled and the flowers on the headstone smelled nice.

The name Billy C. Spleen stared back at Grubbs.

_Today is a nice day. Bill-E would have liked it_, Grubbs thought.

So much had happened in 3 days. Everyone had been in the Demonata Universe for two days and then returned home. Bill-E died. The soldier Kasay went back to America. Holly/Bridget begged Lord Loss to destroy her, of course he obliged. Kernel and Beranabus were staying at Dervish's regain their strength from whatever they were doing before they met up with them.

And now here was Grubbs, sitting in front of Bill-E's resting spot, three hours after the funeral.

"We're going to miss you Bill-E."

Grubbs slowly made his way back to the mansion and walked into the living room where everyone else was. Meera patted at the seat next to her and Grubbs took it.

Dervish cleared his throat. "Grubbs, we need to talk. About the Disciples."

"I'll join."

"What?"

"You heard me. I said I'll join. For Bill-E."

And with that Grubbs joined the Disciples.

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I know this chapter probably sucked badly but I thought since it was a sad chapter, it'd be short. It's so hard for me to write sad stuff, especially when it comes to Bill-E. Also, just so you know, this is not the end. There will be one or two more chapters because don't you want to know what happened to MR. FAT PONY? I'll try and get that up soon. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

**Reviews = No demons coming to eat you any time soon.**

**REVIEW**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**\/**


End file.
